


Control

by quiet__tiger



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Tim needs help. Kon provides it.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after TT 20(?) but doesn't really contain spoilers unless you don't know the fate of Tim's dad.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Feb. 1st, 2006.

Exhausted after voicing his feelings and fears to his teammates, Tim shut his door and collapsed onto his bed. No one wanted him to be alone, but he couldn’t keep looking at them any longer, the way they all looked so concerned and as if they were experiencing his pain.

He didn’t even know how he felt, so how could they?

He had begged off, expressing that he was grateful for their help, but that he needed to sort things out by himself. So here he was, alone, lying on his bed feeling sorry for himself and a whole bunch of other nameless people. He couldn’t explain it.

He unhooked his cape but didn’t bother getting up to actually remove it from his person. He also wasn’t in the mood to take off anything else. At the moment, he was quite content to lie there and stare at his ceiling.

Just when he was starting to get somewhat bored, or, more accurately, depressed, there was a tentative knock at his door. “Yes?”

“Can I come in?” Kon’s voice. Of all the other people at the Tower, Tim could probably only handle Kon right now. Usually it was Kon coming to him with his existential crisis every week, so maybe he could reciprocate what Tim usually said to make him feel better.

Hell. To just make him feel.

“Okay.” The door cracked open, and Kon slipped in. He shut the door right away, and the room was once again dark, Tim’s blinds blocking out the night’s light.

Kon didn’t ask if he was okay. He didn’t ask if he wanted to talk. Tim was fine with that. Kon joined him on the bed, kicking off his boots so he could fold his legs up. They existed in silence, Tim listening to Kon breathe, until Kon started to fidget.

Tim rolled his head to the side, taking in his friend from the new angle. “You okay over there?”

“It’s too quiet. And I’m supposed to be asking _you_ that.”

“I’m glad you haven’t. If Cassie asked me that one more time, I was going to have to use a Batgag on her.”

“You have those?”

“Any kind of cloth will do. I’m just in the habit of using Batman’s signature on everything.”

Kon chuckled. “You want to watch a movie or anything?”

“Not particularly.” Tim just wanted to sit and think. About why it hurt so much. About why ignoring his feelings only made it hurt worse. And yet he still felt numb. 

Or hollow. “I just…”

“What?”

“I don’t know.”

Kon inched closer, and reached for Tim’s hand in the darkness. His gauntlet prevented him from fully feeling the touch, so he pulled out of Kon’s grasp and took them both off. Reaching back, he found Kon’s warm, slightly sweaty hand.

Kon squeezed him, and it felt good. Eventually, Kon leaned down and kissed him, and it felt even better.

Tim kissed back, shifting until the angle was good for him to really control the kiss. Kon pulled back long enough to ask, “You okay with this?” Tim answered by reaching up with his other hand and tugging Kon back to him.

Another minute or two exchanging sloppy kisses, and Tim had to breathe. “More than okay. I think I really need this.”

“The usual way? Or do you want to switch?”

Fuck. “I think we need to switch. I think… I need the chance to be in control of something again.”

“You got it.” Kon had always topped before, but Tim usually initiated the encounter. That might be why Tim was as aroused now as he was, his erection straining painfully against his jock as he thought about what it would be like to top at Kon’s suggestion.

Kon had mastered his TTK, but he still couldn’t get Tim’s belt off, so while Tim worked on that, Kon continued to kiss him. Kon reached for his own shirt, but Tim stopped his hand. “Let me.” Tim flipped over onto his knees, knocking Kon backwards. Spread out before him, Kon looked hot. At least, Tim assumed he did. 

Because it was still dark, and he wanted to see everything, Tim changed to the night vision lenses in his mask.

Kon was definitely hot.

Ignoring his own need to be unclothed, Tim stripped Kon out of his shirt, jeans, and boxers. He left his socks on. He attacked Kon’s chest with his mouth, his friend writhing at the sudden onslaught. “Tim. Fuck.”

“Mmm.” Tim pulled off, leaning back on his heels. He wondered why he still had his boots and tights on. “Play with yourself while I undress.”

“I can’t really see.”

Tim raised an eyebrow, even though Kon couldn’t see the gesture. “Do you really _need_ to? You should know where it is by now.”

“Har har. I just mean… Can we turn a light on?”

“Would you stop wanting this if I said no?”

“No.”

“Then, no.” Tim stood on the floor to finish getting out of his uniform, Kon’s fingers working lighting over his own shaft, using the foreskin. Tim quickly used the camera in his mask to snap a few photos.

While he was up, he went to the drawer where he kept supplies, unlike in Kon’s room where they were kept underneath the bed. Climbing back on, Tim hovered over Kon. “You’re hot when you do that, you know.”

“I’m always hot.”

“I’m not going to argue.” Tim thought about what he wanted, then decided to just go with what they had started. “If this hurts, let me know.”

“Okay.” Spreading Kon’s thighs, Tim got between them and started to lick. Not a lot, just enough to make Kon squirm as his tongue laved the sensitive skin of Kon’s groin. As Kon groaned, Tim lubed up his fingers. He pressed one in, hoping it didn’t hurt even as some sadistic part of him hoped it did. Maybe he did need professional help.

Tim worked steadily, probably too fast, but Kon didn’t complain. Unless Tim was misinterpreting groans of pleasure. He was so hard he didn’t really care, he was just so eager for this. To do nothing but feel with his body instead of his mind. To stop thinking for the first time since he saw his father…

No. Back to the present. Kon writhing on his fingers, moans filling the air along with the heavy scent of arousal.

“Tim…”

“Yeah.”

“You about ready? I think I’m going to go nuts…”

Tim reached for and jabbed at what he assumed was Kon’s prostate, and was awarded by a muffled scream as Kon chewed on his own hand. “Yes, I’m ready. I just wanted to make sure you are.” Tim scraped the gland again.

“Fuck, yes, please…”

“Beg some more.” Please.

“Please, Tim, fuck me now or so help you God all of you will fit into that stupid belt!”

Threats of violence during sex. It probably would have been easy to ignore if Tim didn’t know that Kon could _do_ that if he really wanted to. As it was, it was kind of a turn on.

“Wait for it.” This is for me, Kon.

Tim leaned down and licked the head of Kon’s cock. “Tim! Now!” Kon pushed up against his fingers. Tim pulled them out and ignored Kon’s grunt, simply watching Kon’s discomfort. He then slowly rolled on the condom he’d gotten when he grabbed the lube, and thrust in.

Kon’s body was pretty welcoming, and Tim slid in fairly easily. Kon reached out to Tim, and Tim adjusted both of them a bit until Kon was able to pull him down into a kiss. Tim surged forwards, taking his own pleasure from Kon.

Kon didn’t really seem to mind, if his string of pleased curses was any indication.

Tim propped himself on one hand, and reached between them to get a hold on Kon’s dick. Kon reached down with the hand that wasn’t tugging on Tim’s hair, but Tim smacked it away. Kon seemed to get it, and just let Tim do what he wanted. Tim jerked Kon off in rhythm with his thrusts, the action getting harder as he found it difficult to even breathe with any sort of rhythm.

“Fuck, Tim, now…” Kon’s warning, if that’s what it was, came three seconds before he came all over them. Kon was barely through his aftershocks when Tim pulled out. “What…” Without a word, Tim grabbed Kon’s hip, trying to get him to roll over.

Kon took the hint after a minute, and once he was on his stomach Tim pulled him up to his knees and braced himself over the large, sweaty back in front of him. He pushed back in, intent on finishing as hard as he needed to. God, it was good. To just feel with his flesh and not his brain. No pain in this. No fear. No tears. Just him and Kon and enough endorphins and dopamine rushing through his body that everything felt good. Better than good.

He dug his hand into Kon’s hip, knowing it wouldn’t really hurt him, and he worked hard with him, against him, whichever it was, until the final wave just _hit_ him and he had to cry out as his body shook with completion.

He fell off of Kon’s back, slipping out in the process. He didn’t care enough to take off the condom, but Kon did it for him. Kon returned to his back, and Tim didn’t protest when he pulled him over him, propping Tim’s head on his chest. He rubbed at Tim’s back, and Tim… Broke down again. Tears dripped onto Kon’s chest, and Kon continued to rub and sooth.

Finally, Tim was able to speak again without his emotions betraying him. “I hate this.”

“I know.”

“God, I’m sorry. We just had great… well, sex, anyway… and now… Are you okay? I was kinda. Rough. There.”

“It was great. Believe me. You probably couldn’t tell, but I came again, right before you did. You just kept hitting all the right spots.” Kon hugged him a little, and Tim chuckled damply.

“Thank you.” For a lot more than the compliment.

“You’re welcome. Like I said, you help me with my daddy issues, and I help you through your problems.”

They lapsed into silence again, Tim lulled by Kon’s heartbeat and warm hands. After a while, Tim asked quietly, “Does it get any easier?”

“Sex? Yes and no, I assume.”

“No. Death.”

“Oh. No, I don’t think that does.”

“Oh.”

“Are you okay?”

“No. I handle mental pain by hiding it, beating the shit out of people, then bursting into tears, and then fucking my friend, and then bursting into tears. It’s not good.”

“It’s not bad, either. You’re dealing.”

“Not well.”

“Better than nothing. Better than just letting it eat at you without any release, waiting to make you crazy.”

“Yeah… I just need to be in control of something again, since anything I had was shattered.”

“I’m here to help you, in any way you need. Especially if you need to just have sex.” Kon patted Tim's shoulder.

Tim felt better. Physically, and maybe even mentally. Not great, but better. Kon was definitely welcome to help him out any time he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel: [Scream Tonight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10892328).


End file.
